


Touch (Sequel to 'Kiss')

by missthingsplace



Series: first time [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has to be a first time for everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch (Sequel to 'Kiss')

**Title:**  Touch (Sequel to 'Kiss')  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** There has to be a first time for everything  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: PG13**

It took every ounce of Ianto self persuasion to not push Jack away when he felt his hands move from where they had been, resting on his waist to slightly lower on his hips distracting him slightly from the kiss.

He wasn't stupid, he knew Jack wouldn't be satisfied with kisses alone and he knew the time wouldn't be long coming as the kisses had been plentiful and more and more frantic over the last week or so.

Ianto had tried to tell himself he was only letting Jack kiss him in order to distract him from discovering his little secret down in the depths of the hub but if he was honest with himself he enjoyed each and every one for what it was, a great snog with a fantastic kisser.

The small gasp into Jack's mouth was completely involuntary as Jack's hands slipped even lower, settling on his buttocks lightly. His eyes shooting open to find Jack's still tightly shut as the kiss continued, Ianto wondering if it was time to flee the captains arms again.

Jack felt Ianto's body tense slightly under his touch as he pulled Ianto's body flush to his own, pressing his hands more firmly to the younger man's buttocks, wondering if he was moving too fast while kissing him even more fiercely. 

After a few moments he felt Ianto beginning to relax into his body, not expecting what happened next as Ianto's hands slid slowly down his back, caressing the base of his spine over his clothes before mirroring Jack's and coming to rest on his arse.

This time it was Jack's eyes that shot open, finding himself looking straight into Ianto's and finding a strange combination of lust, confusion and what looked like a hint of guilt in them before Ianto snapped them closed again.

Jack didn't move as the young man's hands moved again, sliding around his body and resting low on his hips as he pulled away from the kiss and buried his face in his captains neck, inhaling the heady scent as one hand continued on it's journey around Jack's body and moved to cup his crotch sending a thrill through Jack's body and causing his to gasp out loud.

Feeling Jack's hardness beneath his palm Ianto held his breath as he brushed his fingers over the rough fabric of the captains trousers, moving slowly down it's length to the base, taking a mental note of the size within before he snatched his hand away again.

Ianto raised his head and found Jack looking at him questionably at him, his own trousers feeling strangely tight as his own body responded in kind to the way he had touched his boss and he wasn't sure he was really for that level of intimacy or betrayal just yet.

“I'm sorry ... I can't.” Ianto stuttered, blushing furiously as he pulled out of Jack's embrace and rushed from Jack's office.

“Ianto, it's okay ...” Jack began as Ianto rushed out of sight, back into the archives where he felt safe.

Jack turned on the CCTV and watched as Ianto came to a stop, leaning his back against the cool wall of the archives and resting his head back on the brickwork.

Panting softly Ianto willed his erection to go away, if such a small touch could have this effect on him he thought, maybe he should stay away from his boss before he did something he might regret.  
  
The End

  



End file.
